Unsurprising Nights
by chartreuseian
Summary: He shouldn't really be surprised... She had to take his orders, now he'd take hers... Beware the rating kids! ONESHOT


**It's 1 in the morning and I'm really tired but can't sleep and this is why... God, some days I hate my mind... This is my first SG1 fic so, ya' know, don't bite my head off :P**

**This isn't really set anywhere, possibly somewhere in season 4 ('cause that's what I was watching when this came to mind) after the whole keep-it-in-the-room-ordeal... **

**Anywhoooo, let me know what y'all think :)**

**Oh, yeah... Don't own it, wish I did...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have been surprised. After spending years taking his orders day in and day out, it was little wonder that she enjoyed reversing the roles. Though she kept calling him 'sir.' It was kinky and weird but in the way that turned him on.<p>

"Harder," she growled, grinding her hips against his.

Nights like these she never whimpered, there were no soft gasps or gentle cries. She growled and moaned and let out the most guttural cries that surpassed any and every fantasy he'd ever had about her.

He heeded her order and thrust up into her as hard as he could.

"Harder," she ordered, eyes snapping open to look down at him as she rode him. He let out a groan as they held the eye contact. Without thinking about the consequences, he rolled them over so she was glaring up at him. He began to thrust into her harder and harder.

"Did I give you permission to do this, sir?" she barked, arching her hips against his.

"No," he admitted breathlessly as he let his head fall against the crook of her neck. She pushed against him, using all of her strength to roll them back over. She not that strong but Jack knew what she wanted and let her have her way, rolling them back until she was straddling him again.

"Good boy, sir," she purred and his eyes slid closed.

"Look at me," she said quietly but his eyes remained closed.

"Look at me," she said again, her tone allowing for no insubordination. He forced his eyes open and looked up at her, taking in the sight before him.

As reward for doing as she told, Sam slowly began to move her hips, driving into him a little harder every time. Jack could see she was trying to keep the slow pace but her resolve was faltering. Her head fell back as she moved faster and harder against him. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on his torso, nails marking the soft skin.

"Touch me," she instructed between shallow breaths. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to be teased. He'd learnt along time ago that she came with far more abandon when he teased her. He raised a hand to her breast, gently tracing a pattern around her nipple. She bit her lip at that before glaring down at him. He was working hard not to simply give in, focusing not on the rhythmic movements of her hips but on that feral look in her eye.

"Touch me, sir," she ordered and he shivered, his eyes drifting closed as her words forced him closer to the edge. Fighting against the feeling, Jack opened his eyes to look back up at her, challenging her to get him off first. She let out a growl before speeding up.

Now it was Jack's turn to moan, the tendons in his neck becoming more and more pronounced as clenched his jaw. She let out a smug chuckle and he opened his eyes again. He let one of his hands trace the underside of her breast while the other went straight to the top of her thigh. He let his thumb brush over her dark blonde curls before simultaneously thrusting up into her as hard as he could, pinching her nipple and pressing her clit against her pubic bone.

Never let it be said he couldn't multitask.

She cried out and he felt her muscles start to clench around him. He picked up his pace, harshly rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves whilst still rolling her nipple. She rode him faster and harder, her eyes partially closed as her nails raked up and down his chest. She hit his nipple at the same time she slammed back onto him.

"God, Samantha," he cried throatily and she came undone. Her cries were loud and lusty, her body clenching his until he too erupted in pleasure. He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her one last time, a roar ripped from both of their chests.

It was some time later that both of them realised just how loud they had been. Sam giggled into his chest and he groaned.

"Not again, Carter," he moaned at her. Her giggling was what got them into this mess in the first place. She giggled again and he let out another moan.

They lay in silence for a while and Jack's mind floated back to this most recent encounter. She liked to be in control, big surprise. Not.

But it was more than that. Every time they played this little game, the only thing that would seal the deal was him calling her by her full first name. Those long, feminine syllables that had driven him to abandon in the first few years of their friendship always awoke something in her that otherwise went untapped. And tapping that part of her (pardon the pun) made these nights worth it, gave him back a tiny bit of control, making her final pleasure his choice.

She liked to be in control... But she liked it when he was too.


End file.
